


Alas, My Love, You Do Me Wrong

by vanillafluffy



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Christmas Season, M/M, Mentions attempted suicide, Sobriety, TJ Hammond is a Rock Star, references past infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their devastating breakup, TJ sees Sean Reeves again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alas, My Love, You Do Me Wrong

The Colonnade Plaza Mall is one of the most exclusive retail districts in the Washington DC area. The building itself has two stories, is classical in style, and dates back to 1896. Originally a department store, it has since been converted to a gallery of boutiques. Its food court is a favorite destination among the ladies-who-lunch crowd, and on any given day, shoppers often include elected representatives or their dependents. Today, during the second week in December, the mall is more crowded than usual with holiday shoppers out in force.

On the mezzanine level above the food court, Sol Klein's piano showroom, The Music Box occupies a choice corner location. In front of the store stands a white baby grand piano, being expertly played by a dependent of no less than the President-elect of the United States. He's serenading passersby with Christmas music both secular and non-. A large brandy snifter with candy canes hooked around the rim sits on the lid of the piano awaits contributions. A neat white card propped against it advises givers that any donations are earmarked for AmFAR (American Foundation for AIDS Research). 

TJ Hammond can't remember the last time he was as happy as he is right now. He's been clean and sober for sixteen months, which is huge. Without feeding a monkey on his back, he's actually living within his means, so it's no hardship to sit around playing the piano during the holiday season. It's heavenly. 

A few weeks ago, he'd come into Colonnade Plaza to do some Christmas shopping, because now that he's straightened up his act--last year he'd been white-knuckling it all the way--he wants to get everyone cool presidents this year. He's been in a rut for a long time--ties for Dad and Doug, scarves for Mom, perfume for Nana. Not this year!

He's is finally to the point where he can turn down drinks and controlled substances without hesitation, but TJ will never be able to walk past a piano without caressing it. Yes, he has a perfectly good one at home, but the glossy white Steinway had called to him. And it helps that the acoustics here are fabulous. 

Sol Klein's arthritis means he can't demo the keyboards like he used to, plus he's shrewd enough to appreciate the status of having a First Son pounding the ivories out front. It shows off the tone of the Steinway, gets customers in the Music Box----and it's practically an endorsement from the White House itself. In this town, that's no small thing.

A couple makes their way past Cloisonné Enameled Treasures. They're both blonde and well-dressed, and Beltway insiders would recognize the junior Congressman from Ohio and his wife of fifteen years. He carries several shopping bags, his wife is encumbered by a handbag the size of a fat sofa pillow. She's the one who gravitates toward the lilting rendition of "The Carol of the Bells".

She fishes fruitlessly in her purse, then reaches into her husband's pocket, finally dropping a twenty into the snifter. "That's beautiful!" she says with a smile to the pianist as she takes a candycane. 

TJ glances up, returning the smile. He transfers it to her companion for a measure, then says, "Thank you", with a nod to the ornamented glass. 

"I took piano lessons as a girl, but I haven't played in forever," says Carol Reeves, twirling the striped stick. "And I'd love to have Kenna take lessons, but we really don't have room for a piano--not even an upright."

The fact that her husband hasn't said a word doesn't escape TJ, but the song continues smoothly. He responds to the pretty blonde. "Sure you do. You don't want to make a big investment if you don't know whether she's going to stick with it. We have some great portable electronic keyboards, and they take up almost no room at all."

"What do you think, Sean?" she asks her husband. 

One thing TJ knows is his habit of unconsciously playing songs that mirror his feelings. The unexpected reappearance of Sean Reeves, especially at this time of year, should provoke something alongs the lines of "Your Cheatin' Heart", but instead he segues into "Greensleeves" without hesitation. 

He ignores Reeves's answer, busy making music, busy living his life. It's been three years since their breakup pushed TJ to self-destruction, but today, the sight of him stirs up no lingering passion, no sadness...Sean is just someone he knew in another life. 

On the other hand, Sean is holding himself tensely, as if he's afraid that TJ is going to out him right here, right now, in front of his unsuspecting wife and a couple hundred shoppers. 

Poor bastard, TJ thinks as Carol chivies her husband into the showroom where Klein greets them. Still living in fear of his sexuality. Still ashamed of his own desires. Still trapped in the closet....

When the Reeves depart The Music Box, Sean is carrying a long rectangular package. Carol waves. TJ nods to her, hands never faltering on the keys. 

Sean gives him one last anxious look, then trudges after his wife. 

It isn't that he feels nothing. TJ genuinely enjoys playing the piano. He's happy that the election is over, and pleased that they won, because God knows they worked for it. He even has a sense of Christmas cheer for the first time in eons. He just can't find any emotion with Sean's name on it. No pain, no grief...he's moved on from all that. His heart has healed itself. 

From inside the store, Sol gives him a big thumbs up for the sale. 

A donation and a sale...really, that's more than TJ ever expected to get from his ex. He flexes his fingers above the ivories and begins to play "Joy to the World ".

.


End file.
